Season 2
Season 2 of Backstage will air on Family Channel with an unknown air date.DHX TELEVISION ANNOUNCES CASTING DETAILS FOR SEASON TWO OF BACKSTAGE, FAMILY CHANNEL AND FRESH TV’S POPULAR TWEEN SERIES - DHX Media. DHX Media (July 12, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. It began filming on July 5, 2016 and ended on September 2, 2016. . Season 2 first debuted on Disney Channel UK with 6 episodes over the time of 6 weeks and then, after a break the season was released to Netflix USA. Synopsis "Faced with new challenges, friendships, and seven new students, the second season of Backstage opens on a new year at Keaton School of the Arts where the talented performers and artists will find themselves in fierce competition with other schools... and each other. With a huge multi-arts school competition on the horizon, will the pressure tear the students apart? Or bring them closer?” Episodes This season is set to have 30 episodes that will air throughout the course of 2017 and 2018. Season 2.0 #"And We're Back..." #"Leading by Example" #"Choices" #"The One" #"Take the Note" #"Gotta Be Strong" #"In Her Shadow" #"Control" #"Qualifiers: Day 1" #"Qualifiers: Day 2" #"Wrong Side Of A Love Song" #"Shake It Off" #"Clear Eyes" #"Mixing It Up" #"In The Dark" Season 2.5 #"Prima Donna" #"Best Ideas" #"Caught" #"Telling Stories" #"Two Steps Forward" #"Obvious" #"Comfort Zone" #"Lesson. Learned" #"In Your Eyes" #"Clean Slate" #"Not For Sale #"Legacy" #"Hope" #"Almost There" #"Apart But Together" Previous: Season 1 Cast Returning * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Josh Bogert as Miles * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Matthew Isen as Jax * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Romy Weltman as Kit * Kyal Legend as Julie * Madison MacGregor as CassandraMadison MacGregor on Instagram. Instagram (July 13, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. * Jane Moffat as HelsweelJane Moffat on Instagram. Instagram (July 29, 2016). Retrieved on August 1, 2016. * Chris Hoffman as Mr. ParkMatthew Isen on Instagram. Instagram (August 5, 2016). Retrieved on August 17, 2016. * Hannah Richardson as AmyHannah Richardson on Instagram. Instagram (August 19, 2016). Retrieved on September 24, 2016. *Pippa Leslie as Maria Schiller * Lucas De Marinis as a Prima * Stephanie Caldeira as Sloane * Ty Forhan as a Justin * Jessy Lipke as a Prima * Andrew Kyrzyk as a Prima * Brooklyn Lipke as a dancer New * Thomas L. Colford as Beckett * Joshua Kilimnik as George * Stephanie La Rochelle as Frances * Sydney Kuhne as Azadeh * Robert Bazzocchi as Aidan * Corteon Moore as Matteo * Hailey Fauchere as Mindy * Jhaliel Swaby as a dancer * Josh St. John as a dancer * Shannon Rendall as a dancer * Aly McKenzie as a dancer * Kelis Robinson as a dancer Gallery Scarlett Bianca Season 2 Episode 30.jpg Bianca Season 2 Episode 6.jpg Kit confessional season 2 episode 1.jpg Bianca confessional season 2 episode 1.jpg Vanessa Season 2 Episode 5.jpg Jax Season 2 Episode 5.jpg Sloane Season 2 Episode 6.jpg Helsweel Amy Season 2 Episode 3.jpg Matteo Season 2 Episode 5.jpg Scarlett Season 2 Episode 5.jpg The Primas Season 2 Episode 1.jpg Vanessa Season 2 Episode 1.jpg Miles Season 2 Episode 1.jpg Carly confessional season 2 episode 6.jpg Julie Season 2 Episode 3 PROMO.JPG Scarlett confessional season 2 episode 26.jpg Beckett Season 2 Episode 14.jpg Jax Aidan Season 2 Episode 14.jpg Jax confessional season 2 episode 16.jpg Beckett Cassandra Season 2 Episode 16 PROMO.JPG Azadeh Season 2 Episode 23 PROMO.JPG Scarlett Aidan Season 2 Episode 28 PROMO.JPG Kit Bianca Season 2 Episode 14 PROMO.JPG Bianca Scarlett Season 2 Episode 26 PROMO.JPG Miles Season 2 Episode 24.jpg Helsweel season 1 episode 1 2.png Carly confessional season 2 episode 2 2.jpg Vanessa Carly Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Beckett Cassandra Carly Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Frances Alya Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Kit Scarlett Season 2 Episode 2 PROMO.JPG Alya confessional season 2 episode 2.jpg Vanessa confessional season 2 episode 2.jpg Mindy Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Cassandra Carly Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Cassandra Amy Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Vanessa Beckett Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Miles Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Kit Scarlett Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Alya Season 2 Episode 2.jpg The Primas Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Cassandra Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Beckett Carly season 2 promo.png Beckett season 2.png Carly season 2.png A891649C-ED5B-4E94-8307-1DA5DD1632C7.jpeg 0DCBEABE-C9C0-420C-BA34-43A4F99DD172.jpeg C06FBE91-932F-45EE-8471-5C147DD79957.jpeg 63E5505B-666F-4334-9DE1-521371FC2D84.jpeg 3A4A9A5C-9EE6-46B0-AB92-63C2FC0B2D10.jpeg C066A55D-3288-44C3-8771-6275EE51A479.jpeg DE168A06-DC86-4E02-AA16-315F7E70E577.jpeg 7D643F49-00BB-4759-9B63-2DC75C6CDF63.jpeg 64FCFFDF-7825-4853-A35B-858C994FABA1.jpeg References Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Articles with spoilers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017